dragonsofatlantisfandomcom-20200223-history
Wildernesses
Overview Wildernesses are uncontrolled regions on the map. Each Wilderness you conquer increases your resource production rate. The higher the level of the Wilderness, the greater the increase to your resources. However, higher level plots will be more heavily defended by Anthropus. All Wilderness other than plains and swamps will give a % increase of your income once they are captured. The number of Wildernesses you can capture depends upon the level of your fortress. Once your army is large enough, it is advisable to only capture lakes and/or savannas, due to the increased consumption of a larger army. A level 1 Wilderness gives a 5% increase to its resource, and each level after increases by 5% per level, up to 50% for level a 10 Wilderness. All lakes level 5 or higher have a chance to give you a Water Dragon Egg.The higher level the lake is increases the odds of obtaining the egg (Rumored). Type of Monsters (in Wilderness) ﻿ design by Mullemannen Translations design by Mullemannen Quick reference chart: Troops needed for no losses. Do NOT MIX dragons and foot soldiers when ATTACKING. Wilderness: Level 1: 60 lbm Level 2: 80 lbm Level 3: 136 lbm Level 4: 200 lbm ---level 5 Medicine, Metalurgy , weapons calibration are needed Level 5: 600 lbm - Correct! If it didn't work up your stats KABAM STAFF Level 6: 800 lbm -Correct! If it didn't work up your stats KABAM STAFF - proof its not * explained bellow Level 7: 1,100 lbm Level 8: 6,400 lbm or 5k lbm + 250 ATS Level 9: 9,000 lbm or 8000(wc5 met6 met6) or 7000 lbm (wc7 met8 med6) Level 10: 35,000 lbm *Please note that you have researched things like Medicine, weapons calibration'' and Metallurgy to at least level 3 when attacking a level 4 wilderness ''& ''level 5 when attacking a level 5 wilderness or above. BD attacks: Level 1: 1 BD(6med,6met,6dragon) Level 2: Level 3: Level 4: Level 5: Level 6: 5500 BD (wc6 met8 med7) Level 7: 7100 BD (wc6 met8 med7) Level 8: Level 9: 11855 BD (wc8 met8 med8) Level 10: * Also Note that sending in '''extra troops '''other than what is mentioned in this chart', WILL CAUSE LOSSES', following the guide will assure you don't have losses and retain the most amount of resources from the wilderness that you attack. * Note: Attacking with just LBM is a bad idea and you risk losing the lot if they miss before the enemy get to them (50% chance per round so this chance will reduce with greater range by 1/2 each time). Send in some minotaurs as a meat shield to get around this. * Please stop sending dragons with ranged troops and posting losses. The battle mechanics mean you will almost always take dragon losses when sent with ranged troops, even if the ranged troops would win without loss if sent alone. Troop Requirements ('Note:' Please do not share data in which troops were lost.) Do '''NOT' post 'yes' or 'no' in the confirmation boxes. If the information is incorrect, fix it. If you can confirm it, post evidence. As keeping this table neat appears to be more complex than originally thought, it is requested that anyone wishing to add data simply post a screenshot under Troop Requirements Confirmation Screen Captures along with all relevant research levels. Required research levels are Metalurgy and Medicine for all troops, then Weapons Calibration for ranged troops and Dragonry for dragons. (Can we get people to test the minimum troop limits for each level Wilderness?) Be sure to notate missing data as a priority. We're striving to get the absolute minimums first, then we can build from there. Thank you!) Can people please stop posting their WC Lvls with attacks of Dragons? Weapon Calibration has no bearing whatsoever on the performance of non-ranged troops like Battle Dragons and Swift Strike Dragons. * Please confirm data. Post confirmation screenshots under Confirmation Screen Captures. (Deletion of Coordinates, City name, User name, General name and picture is permitted and encouraged!) Also please be responsible since there are many players at many age groups use appropriate language It would be great if when a combinaiton is confirmed that the date of the confirmation was also indicated. Images of Anthropus cannibals.jpg|Cannibals stench.jpg|Stench she devils.jpg|She Devils clubbers.jpg|Clubbers hurlers.jpg|Hurlers shredders.jpg|Shredders chieftan.jpg|Chieftan bloods.jpg|Bloods ragers.jpg|Ragers Troop Requirements Confirmation Screen Captures Delete Identifying Information ''Before ''Posting! Just to be safe.png|WC 9, med 8, Met 9 and dragonry 8 doa2.jpg|metalurgy 6 medicine 5 dragonry 8 attack lvl 5 wilderness doa3.jpg|metalurgy 6 medicine 5 dragonry 8 attackin level 6 wilderness doa4.jpg|metalurgy 6 medicine 5 dragonry 8 attackin level 7 wilderness doa5.jpg|metalurgy 6 medicine 5 dragonry 8 attackin level 8 wilderness doa6.jpg|metalurgy 6 medicine 5 dragonry 8 attackin level 9 wilderness 1 BD = 1 Mountain.jpg|1 Battle Dragon giong to conquer a level 1 Mountain. Met. = 9, Med. = 8, Dra. = 9 egg.jpg|'9 wave attack:' 1st wave= 6400 LBM, 2nd-9th wave=1 spy; egg found in 7th wave; WC5, MED5, MET8 Please post screenshots of your victorious battle in this gallery. Please make the caption to your image your Metalurgy, Medicine, Weapons Calibration and Dragonry research levels. Please do not post the outcome of battles in which you lost troops. Category:Brats Category:3000 Category:wilderness Category:anthropus camps